


The night sky

by Obsidian_bestfriend



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_bestfriend/pseuds/Obsidian_bestfriend
Summary: This is already a completed story and I might swoop in during some days to fix and edit it.
Kudos: 1





	The night sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is already a completed story and I might swoop in during some days to fix and edit it.

It was another cloudless night, the perfect time to look at the stars.  
  
Astra was leaning against the balcony as usual. She was looking up, trying to find her favorite constellations like she does every night. There was always something magical about the night sky, but she couldn't quite explain how in a way that others would like to hear an explanation. There was just something inside her that was always leading her towards the night sky, and she let it lead her. There was nothing bad about looking at the sky and the different constellations. Her name was "Astra" for a reason.  
  
It was time to sleep so Astra went back to her room, but not before she felt a tap on her shoulder. "What is it?" she asked, thinking it was just her younger sister who was asking for some food.  
  
"Turn around, Astra," a mysterious voice said. She didn't know who it was but she turned around anyways, not wanting to be hurt if she didn't follow. Who she saw--or what she saw, she didn't know, but it was some sort of human with horns and some sort of mermaid tail growing from her tailbone.  
  
And then she woke up.  
  
Astra didn't know if everything was a dream or not; from the time she was glancing up at the stars to the time she saw that strange supposed human. She didn't remember sleeping last night, so she was wondering how she woke up. But then she shrugged it off and got ready for school. It was a pretty normal day, so she forgot all about the strange "human" and waited for science in which they were tackling her favorite topic--Astronomy.  
  
That night, Astra went to lean on her balcony again. She didn't remember anything about her 'dream' at the moment because, for another few minutes, the view of the night sky was breathtaking for her. Until the human with the horns and the mermaid tail showed up again.  
  
"Who are you?" Astra asked, sort of scared but also curious because of the person's unique appearance.  
  
"Capricorn," the person introduced herself, smiling.  
  
"What?" Astra was confused. She didn't think she heard her correctly.  
  
"I am Capricorn," the woman repeated.  
  
Astra hesitated, still not believing her, but with the evidence of the horns and the tail, she finally did and wondered, "Is this a dream?"  
  
"It might be a dream, and it might not be at the same time," Capricorn laughed lightly. "What matters is how you think of it."  
  
"All right," Astra laughed as well. "What are you doing here, Capricorn?"  
  
"You love Astronomy," Capricorn stated.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You want me to tell you more about the topic? Every night before you sleep?"  
  
"You would do that?"

"Of course, as long as you're willing to listen."

"Then, all right," Astra smiled. "I'll listen to you tomorrow. I've got to sleep since we have a 10 point Astronomy quiz tomorrow."

"You don't need luck, I'm sure," Capricorn said.

"I'll take some, thank you," Astra joked and then skipped over to her bed. "'Night, Capricorn. See you tomorrow!"

"Sweet dreams, Astra," Capricorn replied. "Don't get that close to me now, I don't want to erase your memory again."  
  
Then Capricorn disappeared in a swirl of purple and teal glitter. Astra sadly smiled through her blanket. "I remember everything," she whispered.


End file.
